


I feel loved

by raxilia_running



Series: Sonnet 18 - Melodie disegnate di un amore strampalato [2]
Category: Mosspaca Advertising Department
Genre: Fanmade Names, Lemon, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Slice of Life, What-If, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>«Io e te… da soli?».</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Guiren si sente in colpa. Dovrebbe essere contento di quell’invito e ritenere la serata un successo già soltanto per come è proceduta finora. Ma si è scoperto fin troppo avido di Taoyi nell’ultimo periodo, al netto di tutti gli strati di timidezza e cautela di cui continua ad ammantarsi. È che le sue parole, pronunciate con nonchalance davanti al più comune piatto di riso e verdure, gli hanno fatto montare dentro una speranza che non riesce a smettere di alimentare, solo perché cerca di ridimensionarla a botte di ragionamenti complicati.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>E non c’è ragionamento complicato che tenga di fronte all’ondata ormonale che gli si scatena nelle vene, mentre il bastardo gli sussurra divertito contro l’orecchio, tanto per ribattere alla sua richiesta di chiarimenti: «Pensavo di sì ma se ti piacciono spettatori “particolari”…».</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I feel loved

**Author's Note:**

> E sono tornata!  
> Avevo promesso un incontro appassionato fra questi due ed eccolo tutto per voi! \O/ *spara coriandoli a caso*  
> A questo giro ho deciso di concentrarmi un po' più sui pensieri di Taoyi rispetto a quelli di Guiren (anche se c'è sempre una certa alternanza) e quindi, niente, all'inizio vi beccate anche il pippone introspettivo sulla musica e su Taoyi che ha con lei un rapporto molto... particolare. E poi c'è il lato segreto di Guiren che, per citare la waifu, è "Hanayo in the streets, Nozomi in the sheets" LMAO, mai definizione fu più esatta.  
> Che vi devo dire? Spero che vi piaccia, io mi sto intrippando un sacco su questi due e sulla lettura che ne ho dato e spero di offrirvi una prossima fic sul passato un po' turbolento di Guiren e sul perché è tanto cauto in amore (povero tesoro ;A;) e anche su Taoyi pre-"fankoolo, mamma, sono un rocker figo e vivo la vida loca".  
> Buona lettura~

_As the darkness closes in_  
_In my head I hear whispering_  
_Questioning and beckoning_  
_But I'm not taken in_  
_I feel loved_  
_**(I feel loved | Depeche Mode)**_

La musica è tutto.

Quando Feng Taoyi sale sul palco tutto il resto del mondo smette di esistere o, più semplicemente, diventa uno spartito, da cui succhiare avidamente una nota dopo l’altra tutta l’energia che gli serve per continuare a suonare, ininterrottamente – fosse per lui anche cinque o sei ore di seguito ma solo pochi dei suoi fan avrebbero la preparazione fisica necessaria a reggere un’ordalia del genere, e persino i membri della sua band, ogni tanto, mostrano segni di cedimento.

Ma l’assunto che la musica sia tutto non è un modo di dire. Quando siede alla sua batteria, le luci ancora basse e il pubblico in fremente attesa, la musica è in quel mormorio impazzito che esplode disordinato al primo attacco del concerto e gli entra dentro attraverso ogni poro della pelle, fino al midollo, fino a fondersi al ritmo disciplinato e altissimo delle sue pulsazioni, che si accordano ai rullanti della batteria e non il contrario.

Il rumore di fondo diventa l’unica, prepotente melodia, non c’è più materia sotto le sue dita e attorno al suo corpo, solo suono purissimo che fa vibrare ogni muscolo e sfrigolare ogni nervo, in una trance estatica che trasforma quella sequenza di gesti l’attività più piacevole e appagante che abbia mai svolto in vita sua. E poi al ritmo cadenzato della batteria si aggiunge il basso, che detta il suo passo indispensabile, si alternano le tastiere e la chitarra, con i loro esibizionismi bizzosi e i loro assoli geniali.

E poi c’è la sua voce a terminare quell’intreccio complicatissimo di troppe note e troppi ritmi diversi ed è un piacere ancora più grande sentirsi il perno che tiene insieme quel fragile equilibrio di sincronie distinte, modulare le corde vocali, disciplinare il diaframma e lasciare che il suo respiro si faccia musica e anche il suo corpo diventi null’altro che uno strumento su quel palco.

Quando ha un concerto, Taoyi lo _vive_ fino in fondo, è come un viaggio attraverso lo specchio in un’altra dimensione, fatta solo di crome, diesis, pause e andanti. Questa sera però è diverso. Questa sera c’è un ospite in quel suo mondo solitario, in piedi da qualche parte alle sue spalle, nel retro polveroso del palco, e quelle note sono anche per lui. Quel piacere fisico, così intenso da sfiorare l’orgasmo mentale, Taoyi spera che lo stia provando – anche solo nella più piccola parte – anche _lui_ , i suoi capelli di un rossiccio adorabilmente sbiadito e quel rossore molto più prepotente che si spande sulle sue guance, mentre si lascia trascinare dal flusso della musica con troppo trasporto.

Non lo ha voluto fra la folla sotto il palco di quel piccolo locale sottoterra, in mezzo all’estasi collettiva di sudore, adrenalina e grida altissime – scomposte eppure così intonate alla trama troppo ordinata di tante canzoni già suonate – non vuole che lo osservi dal basso, come un fedele adorante di fronte alla statua di una divinità. Lo ha voluto dietro le quinte, lì dove è più facile svelare il trucco e osservare le sue dita mentre tessono fuori le note di una canzone nel momento in cui lo fanno, e spera che stia ben attento ai suoi gesti, come fa lui quando si trovano nel silenzio quieto e quotidiano dello studio artistico, ed è _lui_ a fare le sue magie silenziose con il solo aiuto di una matita.

«È la prima volta che guardi un concerto dal backstage?».

Shen Guiren è in una specie di concentrazione mistica, quando quella domanda si fa strada fra strati di musica assordante, urla di persone in delirio e concitazione borbottata via nei corridoi in cui sta sostando. Non risponde subito, il suo cervello deve lavorare in sordina per elaborare fino in fondo il senso di quell’interrogativo, ma la sua attenzione resta tutta concentrata sul bel batterista che continua a consumarsi anche l’anima per portare fino alle ultime file il suono della sua voce.

Essì che un batterista _e_ vocalist principale in una band non si vede così spesso ma uno come Feng Taoyi lo si incontra anche più raramente su un palco. Il fascino non te lo puoi inventare; puoi lavorarci sopra, coltivarlo, aumentarlo ma se la natura è stata poco generosa con te, difficilmente riuscirai a catalizzare a quel modo l’attenzione di tutti gli spettatori su di te.

E la natura con quello lì è stata anche troppo buona.

«Uhm, sì. Sono stato a qualche concerto, anche in posti più grandi di questo ma… ma mai nel backstage. È un’esperienza interessante» urla, per sovrastare il rumore imperante che minaccia di sfondargli i timpani e sembra sostituirsi persino al battito del suo cuore e allo scorrere del sangue nelle sue vene, mentre il tecnico al suo fianco incrocia le braccia e si appoggia al muro, tornando a concentrarsi sullo spettacolo.

Si trovano entrambi subito dietro le quinte e Guiren sta osservando Taoyi e la sua band suonare da oltre un’ora e mezza da quella posizione stranissima, proprio di lato al palco, dall’uscita che porta gli artisti fuori di lì e nel backstage, di fianco a un sipario ripiegato che starebbe benissimo nel teatro di una scuola, con quel suo rosso acceso, più che in un locale underground di grido.

Poi la musica si interrompe, in quel breve diaframma di silenzio che passa da una canzone all’altra, qualcuno riprende fiato il tempo necessario a bersi un sorso d’acqua, il pubblico continua ad applaudire e mormorare, solo Taoyi se ne resta lì, fremente e immobile, senza neanche badare al sudore che gli cola dalla fronte in goccioloni spessi, e si addensa sotto la sua mascella, ricadendo più in basso.

Si volta, però, o per meglio dire volta appena la testa e i suoi occhi grigi incrociano lo sguardo di Guiren, attentissimo persino in quella pausa, proprio come spera sia stato fino a quel momento, e gli sorride, in un sorriso beffardo dei suoi che più o meno potrebbe significare “ti sta piacendo quello che stai vedendo?”.

E Guiren sembra così candido, mentre solleva incertamente il braccio e gli mostra il pollice sollevato, come se si stesse riferendo soltanto alla sua performance musicale, ma lo sanno entrambi – lo capisce benissimo Taoyi persino in quell’occhiata che dura troppo poco e che si scambiano da così tanta distanza – che gli sta rivolgendo un muto ringraziamento anche per la sua tenuta da concerto.

Perché è un _dannato criminale_ – altro che artista di nicchia! – a starsene per due ore e una manciata di minuti sotto l’attenzione di tutti a torso nudo, con tutti quei tatuaggi che non sono troppi e non sono troppi pochi ma sono abbastanza da ricordare all’uditorio intero quanto il rocker abbia vinto alla lotteria genetica e come tutti gli altri miseri mortali non debbano fare altro che tributare onore a cotanta bellezza.

«Siete molto amici, tu e Taoyi? È la prima volta che ti vedo qui in giro» esclama il tecnico al suo fianco, quando quello scambio di occhiate termina e lo show ricomincia.

E adesso come glielo spiega? È così complicato che se gli avesse chiesto della sua identità sessuale avrebbe fatto prima, ché tanto comunque Guiren gli avrebbe offerto una serie di fumose spiegazioni e si sarebbe cavato via dall’impiccio.

«Una specie… siamo colleghi di lavoro a uno studio di disegno… sto aiutando Taoyi per un suo progetto artistico e lui… uhm, sa che amo molto la musica e si è offerto di mostrarmi… come funziona il backstage di un concerto».

Oh, ecco, allora il suo cervello sa ancora lavorare a delle scuse convincenti. Beh, finché Feng Taoyi continua a concentrarsi sulla sua musica e non lo fa oggetto delle sue attenzioni, Guiren è bravissimo a recuperare la sua riservata pacatezza e offrire all’interlocutore semi-sconosciuto solo e soltanto quei piccolo scorci di se stesso che ritiene abbastanza neutri da poter essere presentati al prossimo senza problemi.

Il tecnico annuisce e butta lì un: «Sì è molto da Taoyi. Sembra uno che se la tira tanto ma è molto generoso con le persone che gli danno una mano» e Guiren la vorrebbe proprio conoscere, l’entità di questa generosità, e se per caso anche lui può essere coinvolto fino in fondo in questa spirale di bontà verso il prossimo ma, no, non è per questo che il batterista l’ha invitato fin lì, anche se poco meno di due settimane fa c’è stato un certo discorso che avrebbe dovuto convincerlo delle sue intenzioni nei suoi riguardi.

«Quindi verrai anche tu alla festa allo studio, dopo il concerto?».

«Ah… beh, se Taoyi mi invita…» mormora, questa volta distraendosi per davvero dallo spettacolo ma solo un istante, quel tanto che gli basta a censurarsi, prima di chiedere quanta gente ci sarà a questa “festa” e se ci sono posti appartati per…

Deve mettersi l’animo in pace, assolutamente: è lì per ascoltare musica non per… saltare addosso a Taoyi alla prima occasione utile, dannazione.

Taoyi sembra lontano da tutti quei ragionamenti astrusi, adesso è tutto immerso nel suo pezzo di presente preferito, quello dove ogni problema scompare o si risolve tutto nella giusta intonazione da dare alla canzone e nel ritmo da mantenere sempre costante, senza perdere mezzo battito. Lo sguardo attento e ammirato di Guiren resta l’imprescindibile nota di sottofondo – qualche istante prima è riuscito a catturare un altro paio di note della sua sinfonia personalissima – mentre il pubblico in delirio fa da imprevedibile aggiunta e dà nuova vita alla sua musica e nonostante tutto Taoyi vorrebbe che quel momento non finisse mai, vorrebbe continuare a mangiarsi via quell’entusiasmo che cancella il dolore dei muscoli indolenziti, la sete arida da troppo sforzo e da faretti troppo potenti, l’appagamento inevitabile che arriva per aver dato il massimo anche stasera.

Ma alla fine arriva, il momento in cui le luci si spengono e il pubblico non ha più abbastanza adrenalina da dargli; è, per assurdo, proprio nell’istante in cui si stacca dalla batteria che la tensione – qualcosa che fa parte solo di striscio della sua vita – torna a salire e ad angosciarlo appena.

Poi lo vede, _lui_ , un po’ in disparte all’imbocco del corridoio, con un sorriso accennato dipinto sulla bocca e un asciugamano in una mano e una maglietta nera nell’altra.

«Che gentile, vuoi essere assunto anche tu come volenterosa badante di questi poveri musicisti esausti?» lo prende bonariamente in giro, mentre il suo chitarrista lo sorpassa, battendogli il cinque in una risata soddisfatta, e si affretta verso la pila di bottiglie che aspetta solo lui.

«Siete stati davvero molto bravi, vi meritate di essere un po’… uh… viziati» gli spiega Guiren, mentre il tastierista gli passa al fianco, sferrandogli un pugno giocoso alla spalla al grido di «Grazie fratello!».

Decide di ribattere nella maniera più gentile possibile a quel ringraziamento un po’ sarcastico, forse perché si sente decisamente _debole_ , mentre Taoyi avanza nella sua direzione ancora circonfuso di quell’aura quasi divina da rockstar rampante e soprattutto sfacciatamente a torso nudo, e il suo sguardo castano – traditore – se la percorre tutta la strada dall’angolo ossuto della clavicola alle costole a quegli addominali che devono appartenere per forza a qualcuno che nel tempo libero la palestra l’ha vista eccome.

«E poi dovresti… _dovresti davvero_ metterti una maglietta o ti prenderà un colpo» conclude ma non sta parlando di Taoyi, sta parlando di se stesso, e non è per pudore che finisce per schermarsi mezza faccia con un mano, quanto perché il suo autocontrollo può essere ferreo quanto vuole ma se il batterista continua a sostargli accanto così troppo _nudo_ , così troppo vicino che può vedere ogni più minuscola gocciolina di sudore che gli imperla la pelle chiara e aspirare fino a fondo il suo odore senza trovarlo spiacevole – piuttosto esattamente il contrario – lui rischia di agitarsi in maniere fin troppo evidenti e non è il caso.

In mezzo a tutta quella gente, poi…

«Come sei premuroso» sospira Taoyi divertito e la sua mano non raggiunge affatto la maglietta che Guiren regge sull’altro braccio bensì si ferma più sopra, sul suo capo di scompigliate ciocche rossicce in una carezza lunga, lenta e un po’ calcata, che costringe il ragazzo a mordersi un labbro per mantenersi quasi impassibile di fronte al brivido che gli sconquassa la schiena.

Sono rosee le labbra di Guiren e sembrano maledettamente morbide, anche se Taoyi non ha ancora avuto la possibilità di accertarsi di quella sua ipotesi, morbide come i suoi capelli, che si fanno soffici sotto i suoi polpastrelli e profumano di buono, qualcosa di molto pulito, ordinario e rassicurante insieme, come sapone neutro e bucato appena piegato.

«Ci provo…» mormora alla fine Guiren e persino la sua timidezza deve cedere il passo, quando solleva il palmo e lo posa sulla mano di Taoyi, ora ferma sulla sua nuca ad accarezzargli un ricciolo ribelle. Conoscono entrambi benissimo il tenore di quei gesti, troppo pesanti per essere scambiati fra amici, troppo impressi sulla pelle al solo scopo di lasciare sull’altro il proprio calore e l’anticipazione di tutto quello che potrebbe succedere, tutti pieni di promesse che non si possono esaudire in quello spazio ristretto.

E infatti «Taoyi, vieni qui!» una voce lo richiama, costringendo il rocker a staccarsi dal suo amabile collega di disegni e lanciargli un solo sguardo grigio, come a dirgli che non starà via troppo. In questo momento quella breve separazione ha il sapore di uno strappo doloroso e persino per i suoi standard Taoyi si fa sottilmente inquieto, mentre commenta il buon esito della serata con i membri della sua band, scambia parole divertite con i fan che lo hanno raggiunto fin nel backstage, rassicura i tecnici e ringrazia il padrone del locale.

Perde di vista Guiren per più di qualche minuto e quando si ritrovano tutti ad attraversare l’uscita posteriore e radunarsi nel vicolo, fra cassonetti e scoppi di risa che neanche l’orario tardo e il buio della notte inducono a modulare verso il basso, il suo sguardo saltella più volte alla ricerca di una certa testa rossiccia, finché non la becca, in un angolino defilato di fianco all’uscita, proprio sotto l’insegna lampeggiante che getta ombre coloratissime sulla sua camicia bianca.

Ha un’aria un po’ spaesata, in mezzo a tutte quelle persone che parlottano e si abbracciano, vite di cui è ancora abbastanza all’oscuro e da cui si sente drammaticamente isolato. Taoyi lo carpisce con un colpo d’occhio, tutto quello smarrimento, e gli si avvicina a passi larghi, prima di sfiorargli una spalla e sussurrare: «Tutto bene, Guiren?».

Non lo chiama molto spesso con il suo nome ma ogni volta che la sua voce pronuncia le sillabe che lo compongono, a Guiren pare che siano i suoi polpastrelli a sfiorargli il cuore direttamente, come se non ci fossero di mezzo costole e muscoli a proteggerlo, e gli si accartoccia lo stomaco al solo pensiero, mentre prova faticosamente a darsi un tono e non cedere sotto il palmo caldo che ancora se ne sta posato sulla sua spalla.

«Sì, è solo che non conosco quasi nessuno e non… non so bene come comportarmi dopo un concerto, è la prima volta che mi trovo dall’altra parte, a essere sincero…».

«Oh, posso presentarti tutti quanti alla festa…» sussurra Taoyi comprensivo, ancora chinato per metà su di lui, ma Guiren sembra essere distante da lui, lo sguardo che a quelle parole schizza di lato e la mente persa dietro chissà quali pensieri che il rocker non riesce affatto a decifrare.

«Ah, giusto, adesso c’è la festa! Con tutti i tuoi amici…» conclude Guiren con tono monocorde ma eccola, sull’ultima sillaba, la punta di rammarico, quell’accenno alla presenza di altre persone che non sembra essergli poi così gradito, e se è vero che finora Taoyi si è divertito a provocare, senza mai portare le sue intenzioni fino in fondo… è uno spiraglio quello che intravede nello sguardo deluso? Perché gli basta affermare: «… se preferisci la solitudine, possiamo andare a casa mia…» per vederlo riprendere colore e speranza, mentre solleva il capo di scatto.

«Io e te… da soli?».

Guiren si sente in colpa. Dovrebbe essere contento di quell’invito e ritenere la serata un successo già soltanto per come è proceduta finora. Ma si è scoperto fin troppo avido di Taoyi nell’ultimo periodo, al netto di tutti gli strati di timidezza e cautela di cui continua ad ammantarsi. È che le sue parole, pronunciate con nonchalance davanti al più comune piatto di riso e verdure, gli hanno fatto montare dentro una speranza che non riesce a smettere di alimentare, solo perché cerca di ridimensionarla a botte di ragionamenti complicati.

E non c’è ragionamento complicato che tenga di fronte all’ondata ormonale che gli si scatena nelle vene, mentre il bastardo gli sussurra divertito contro l’orecchio, tanto per ribattere alla sua richiesta di chiarimenti: «Pensavo di sì ma se ti piacciono spettatori “particolari”…».

 «No, no! Credo che noi due da soli… bastiamo? Penso di averne abbastanza della confusione…» si affretta a chiarire Guiren ma non sa neanche lui se si riferisca a tutta quella folla di persone che ha attorno o alla confusione che gli ronza in testa, mentre si chiede ancora una volta se valga la pena provarci.

E se l’esperimento fallisce? E se Taoyi decide all’improvviso che non ha più tanta voglia di dargli una chance?

«Taoyi, non venite?».

Il rocker ha un talento eccezionale – e Guiren si chiede proprio come faccia – nel voltarsi in direzione del suo chitarrista, continuando a tenere lo sguardo grigio ben fisso su di lui, mentre esclama: «Fate come se ci fossimo anche noi» e gli rivolge un occhiolino complice.

Devono essere buoni amici per davvero, quei due, perché il suo chitarrista sembra prendere quella dichiarazione con molta filosofia e non fa nulla di particolare, se non ricambiare quell’assicurazione con un cenno rassicurante del capo e concludere sventolando la mano con un: «Buona serata, allora».

Quando Taoyi si volta, ritrova Guiren ancora distratto a osservare lo scambio di battute che è appena terminato, e sorride fra sé e sé. Di dubbi non ne ha e non solo e non tanto perché di fronte alle novità non si è mai tirato indietro – direbbe piuttosto che il sapore di una nuova scoperta rende ogni giornata più interessante da vivere – ma perché di Guiren si è fidato subito, a pelle. Sarà la sua indole gentile o quel corpo flessuoso, da cui trapela molta più passione di quanto non sembri alla prima occhiata ma neanche un’oncia di aggressività.

E poi il fatto che sia più bravo a disciplinare le sue reazioni non significa che sia meno infiammato di passione del suo timido collega.

«Vogliamo andare?» mormora, cingendogli le spalle con un braccio, e le sue dita affondano appena nel tessuto bianco della camicia, creando tante piccole false pieghe e non uno ma parecchi brividi in Guiren, che si accoccola in quell’abbraccio quasi con dolore, perché più i minuti passano e più la distanza fisica fra loro sembra farsi insopportabile.

«Sei davvero molto bravo… quando sei sul palco sembri un’altra persona da quanto sei concentrato… come fai a non… insomma non ti viene mai la paura da palcoscenico?».

La voce di Guiren trema appena ma poi si calma, mentre cerca di elaborare una frase di senso compiuto e cominciare un discorso che riempia di parole per lo meno il tragitto che li separa dalla casa di Taoyi, perché comincia a temere che nel silenzio sonnacchioso dell’una di notte il rumore degli ingranaggi del suo cervello risalti tutto, assieme a quello del tenore tutt’altro che casto dei suoi pensieri.

Taoyi non legge nella mente, e va bene, ma resta il fatto che sia abbastanza attento da percepire il modo in cui il corpo di Guiren si abbandoni contro il suo fianco, i suoi sguardi castani che scivolano con sempre più insistenza nella sua direzione e la sua voce che si è fatta più bassa, un po’ per la stanchezza, un po’ per l’estenuazione del dover mantenere alta la tensione e fingere un’imperturbabilità in cui ormai non crede nessuno dei due.

«Ti dirò, in verità non ho mai avuto paura di salire sul palco. Mi è sempre riuscito facile come respirare, da quello che mi ricordo, anzi. Mi sento meglio quando sono sul palco, io, la musica e il pubblico, che quando me ne resto a oziare nella mia stanza» gli spiega comunque, pacatamente, il palmo della mano ancora abbandonato sulla spalla di Guiren, che annuisce pensosamente e accorda progressivamente il passo al suo, finché sembra quasi che si muovano all’unisono su quel marciapiede solo di rado attraversato da qualche passante diretto verso casa.

«Devi avercela proprio nel sangue… la voglia di esibirti. Io francamente mi sentirei abbastanza terrorizzato all’idea di salire su un palco. Sai, potrei sbagliare, fare qualche figuraccia… e poi tutta quella gente, non lo so, preferisco i posti un po’ abbandonati e solitari…».

Guiren sfodera di nuovo uno di quegli sguardi assorti dei suoi, profondamente perso dietro panorami che non saprebbe spiegare ma che è pronto a disegnare nella loro interezza sul foglio, e Taoyi lo osserva avidamente, cercando di scardinare il segreto dietro quelle iridi malinconiche che gli sfuggono di nuovo.

«Ma tu non hai bisogno del pubblico mentre crei. Quello arriva dopo, quando hai già completato il disegno. È un modo diverso di vivere l’arte ma ti invidio molto. Tu non crei sotto l’onda dell’adrenalina, hai bisogno di solitudine, di tempo, anche di un bel po’ di lavoro monotono. Ammiro la tua costanza».

Feng Taoyi non si diverte a ricoprire le persone di complimenti solo per ingraziarsele. Gli importa molto poco del giudizio altrui – o non sarebbe quello che è e non si concerebbe come ama conciarsi – ma è nella sua natura riconoscere i meriti di chi si applica con passione alle cose che fa e di persone appassionate come Shen Guiren ne ha incontrate poche, nei primi ventun’anni della sua vita.

«Oh, beh, grazie ma… credo soltanto che mi venga naturale perciò… perciò sembro così concentrato quando disegno…» prova a schermirsi ma figurarsi se Taoyi gliela lascia passare liscia, perché ribatte, tranquillamente ma con decisione: «Ti sembra facile solo perché è un’attività in cui ami buttarti con tutto te stesso. Quando ami qualcosa… o qualcuno, diventa più semplice passare sopra alle difficoltà che ti ritrovi sul cammino».

Taoyi ammette che all’inizio quello doveva essere un discorso puramente centrato sull’essenza dell’arte e amenità del genere ma non ha saputo resistere all’idea di infilare dentro quell’accenno all’ultimo secondo e prevedibilmente Guiren sussulta e solleva il capo, riportando tutta l’attenzione su di lui mentre: « … dici?» insinua, con un fare a metà fra l’interrogativo e lo scettico.

«Dico» conclude lui, semplicemente, inclinando un po’ il capo nella sua direzione, finché avverte persino Guiren smettere di respirare contro il suo braccio.

Taoyi vorrebbe baciarlo. Vorrebbe tuffarsi sulle sue labbra fino a togliere il respiro a entrambi, e sentire se sono davvero così morbide e invitanti come sembrano ma sono ancora per strada e Guiren gli ha fatto capire più volte che le dimostrazioni pubbliche di affetto non lo rendono esattamente entusiasta.

E poi c’è il non trascurabile particolare che la tensione che si è creata fra loro può salire ancora, prima di essere risolta, come un crescendo di archi che non va interrotto, non in questo momento, o rischiano di perdere l’attimo giusto, il silenzio perfetto in cui assaporare anche quello scambio fino in fondo.

«Siamo quasi arrivati…» si limita a sospirare, voltando il capo col fare drammatico di una prima donna impegnata nella scena madre di una tragedia, e Guiren contro il suo braccio si rilassa tanto di schianto che Taoyi teme quasi di doverlo sorreggere per impedirgli di finire col sedere per terra.

Alla fine riesce, quasi miracolosamente, a tenersi in piedi senza troppi problemi ed effettivamente dopo un altro paio di minuti di cammino, il portone del palazzo in cui abita il rocker si palesa davanti ai loro occhi. Taoyi si sfila le chiavi di tasca con una mossa fluida, senza nemmeno staccare la mano dalla sua spalla. Quello accade dopo quando «Prego» lo invita a precederlo all’interno dello stretto corridoio che dall’ingresso porta alla rampa di scale e da lì sono due piani quelli che risalgono a piedi, prima di arrivare di fronte alla porta dell’appartamento del ragazzo.

La casa di Taoyi non è mai esattamente come le persone se l’aspettano. Disordinata, sì, ma di quel disordine creativo che non è sporco e non è frutto dell’abbandono distratto di oggetti in giro, bensì perfettamente funzionale ai bisogni del suo padrone, che trova sempre tutto ciò che gli serve a portata di mano, proprio lì dove gliene verrà voglia.

Non è neanche particolarmente grande, si sorprende a osservare Guiren, mentre Taoyi neanche si premura di accendere la luce ma lascia che sia l’illuminazione dei lampioni sulla strada a penetrare fra le intercapedini della finestra, illuminando di una penombra quasi spettrale la stanza.

Quello che più risalta, in quel monolocale col suo angolo cottura nascosto dietro un paravento e il letto che troneggia addossato al muro di fondo, è la presenza di un impianto stereo di discrete dimensioni e probabilmente pure parecchio costoso, che se ne sta proprio contro il muro che fronteggia il letto, a pochi passi dalla porta d’ingresso.

Porta d’ingresso che si richiude alle loro spalle, quando Taoyi la accosta delicatamente con una spinta del tallone e «Fai come se fossi a casa tua» lo incoraggia, abbandonando con un lancio impreciso le chiavi su un tavolino poco lontano.

Se fosse a casa sua, adesso Guiren se ne andrebbe dritto a dormire – o a pensare a Taoyi finché non gli viene abbastanza sonno per addormentarsi – ma il punto è che Taoyi è proprio lì, alle sue spalle, e lui non ha alcuna voglia di “pensare a lui” e basta. Il punto è: da dove cominciare?

«Sai… non ti offendere ma… credevo che il tuo appartamento fosse più grande… un mega-loft dai soffitti altissimi tutto arredato con mobili all’ultimo grido… come le rockstar nei film…».

Non è la considerazione più intelligente con cui iniziare, si rimprovera Guiren, misurando il monolocale a passi piccoli, fino a ritrovarsi di fronte al bordo del letto e poi si volta, in tempo per ritrovarsi Taoyi che gli sta di fronte, le mani in tasca e lo sguardo grigio che riesce a non perdersi nessuna delle sue mosse persino in quella penombra invischiante. Si sorprende a incantarsi, come un bimbo meravigliato da un nuovo gioco, davanti al gioco di luci e ombre che trascorrono sul viso del rocker, ora fisso in un’espressione incredibilmente seria e assorta.

«Beh, diciamo che non mi servirebbe a molto una casa così grande. Passo buona parte del mio tempo allo studio e quando non sono lì, me ne vado in giro in cerca d’ispirazione o… sono al lavoro con te» gli spiega, lentamente, e a ogni parola si accompagna un gesto della mano, le dita lunghe e tatuate che scostano qualche ciocca di capelli ribelle dal viso di Guiren e l’accompagnano dietro l’orecchio, poi scivolano pianissimo sotto il suo mento e lo sollevano appena, come a rimirarselo meglio.

Ed ecco che lo sguardo del ragazzo schizza verso il basso ma per fortuna è solo un momento, un momento intriso di imbarazzo che lampeggia di un rosso spavaldo persino nel buio della stanza. Poi Guiren deglutisce – un rumore che nel silenzio è netto come un vaso di cristallo che si infrange al suolo – e torna a fissarlo, agganciandosi a quella che potrebbe essere la sua possibilità di portare la conversazione sui binari giusti.

«Mi… mi spiegheresti una cosa… Taoyi?» esclama con voce bassa e improvvisamente arrochita e il «Ma certo. Tutto quello che vuoi, Guiren…» che il rocker gli soffia sulla faccia possiede una nota quasi adorante, perché Taoyi sta aspettando quel momento da molto più tempo di quanto l’oggetto del suo spasimare non immagini, e ora che Guiren si lascia sfiorare il viso nella penombra muta di quella stanza solitaria, ecco, il momento perfetto si sta avvicinando inesorabilmente.

«Perché… perché mi guardi sempre? A volte… a volte mi accorgo che sei lì a fissarmi mentre sono distratto a… pensare ad altro, a disegnare… sembra quasi che… non so… tu non veda l’ora di beccarmi a sbagliare qualcosa o combinare un guaio particolarmente imbarazzante…».

«Voglio scrivere una canzone sui tuoi occhi».

La dichiarazione arriva improvvisa e definitiva, come una pallottola sparata direttamente al cuore, proprio lì dove l’indice e il medio di Taoyi si vanno a fermare, picchiettando appena contro la cassa toracica mentre il ragazzo gli sussurra contro la guancia tutto il senso di quelle parole, gli occhi grigi che non si staccano un solo istante dalle sue iridi castane.

«L’ho capito fin dal primo istante che ti ho visto, il primo giorno che ci siamo conosciuti… così preso dai tuoi disegni da non accorgerti nemmeno che avevo fatto cadere la tua tazza… quando guardi i tuoi fogli il tuo sguardo cambia colore, Guiren… e io voglio proprio sapere che cosa ci nascondi dentro… se solo mi facessi sbirciare».

Guiren se la sarebbe dovuta aspettare una cosa del genere. Taoyi è taciturno e ama ammantarsi di un’aura di mistero ma è molto diretto nei gesti che gli ha sempre rivolto. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi che avrebbe messo in piazza i suoi sentimenti così, srotolandoglieli davanti al naso senza alcun pudore, per permettergli di osservarli con attenzione e trarre tutte le conclusioni del caso.

E adesso è la sua faccia che sta cambiando colore e lo sta facendo assomigliare a un pomodoro e la pelle scotta, tantissimo, mentre Taoyi continua a fissarlo – _pende dalle sue labbra_ – alla disperata ricerca di una sua risposta.

E cosa dovrebbe dire Guiren? Che è stato così fortunato, questa volta, da ricever la dichiarazione invece di doversi esporre per primo? Che Taoyi non sembra affatto disposto a tirarsi indietro e ripensarci?

Guiren dovrebbe rispondergli, articolare delle parole di senso compiuto ma il suo cervello è una massa unica di urla stridule, neuroni che sfrigolano impazziti, immagini che si susseguono troppo veloci e lo stupido desiderio di possedere un registratore a portata di mano, perché queste non sono dichiarazioni che si ricevono tutti i giorni, questa… questa voce roca che quasi gli canta certe parole andrebbe memorizzata e trasmessa ai posteri, perché è la roba di cui sono fatti i romanzi d’amore, probabilmente.

«Io non lo so che faccia faccio… quando… quando mi faccio prendere dal disegno ma… ma se è per questo puoi guardarmi tutte le volte che vuoi… anche se non so… anche se non so se riuscirò a darti gli sguardi che cerchi…» si ritrova a balbettare, la testa inclinata all’indietro, lo sguardo castano che scorre costantemente sul viso di Taoyi, senza allontanarsi mai troppo dalle sue iridi grigie. Si impone persino di non battere troppo le palpebre, per paura di mascherargli i suoi occhi più del necessario ma Taoyi sorride – e quella sottile falce bianca che si allarga sul suo viso è una pugnalata nel suo petto già squarciato – e inclina un po’ la testa di lato, sussurrandogli: «Sei già sulla strada giusta…».

E a quel punto Guiren capisce, si sente quasi in dovere di farsi avanti per primo, visto che ormai la strada è già stata abbondantemente spianata dal compagno. Non ha bisogno di restare a pensarci, si limita a sollevare le dita nodose e stringerle attorno alla maglietta di Taoyi, proprio all’altezza delle spalle, proprio come avrebbe voluto fare parecchie volte nelle ultime settimane, e se lo tira contro il viso.

Le labbra di Taoyi sono già schiuse, quando si scontrano con le sue, ma il terrore di potergli fare cosa sgradita ancora blocca Guiren, che si azzarda appena a premersi un po’ di più, senza andare oltre la superficie: le sue labbra sanno di nicotina, di sudore e del sapore metallico del piercing che porta sotto il labbro. Gli piace così tanto che vorrebbe morderlo ma non si azzarda nemmeno a staccare le mani dalla sua maglietta, come se fosse in attesa del tanto temuto distacco.

Invece le mani di Taoyi si spostano, un palmo al centro della sua schiena, l’altro premuto appena contro la sua nuca, le dita affondate nelle ciocche rossicce, e se lo tirano più vicino, per avere l’agio di condurlo in un bacio parecchio più impegnativo. Le labbra di Guiren sono morbide e dolcissime esattamente come se le aspettava, si portano la stessa impressione di pulito dei suoi capelli e dei suoi vestiti ma non c’è nulla di innocente nel modo in cui si muovono e reagiscono, quando il loro bacio si fa più audace, e Taoyi gli fa capire con la punta della lingua che già gli sfiora il palato che può scatenarsi quanto gli pare, la situazione si sta facendo decisamente interessante.

Dovrebbe essere scioccato, forse? In realtà tutto ciò che prova – dal brivido prepotente che si affossa nel suo stomaco e gli rimescola il sangue alla fame che cresce quando finalmente assaggia in un morso piccolissimo le labbra dell’altro – è solo la piacevole conferma a tutto quello che sperava di sentire per Guiren. Anzi, c’è molto di più sotto le sue mani che si fanno più curiose, mentre gli accarezzano la schiena e lo fanno tremare e Guiren sembra finalmente rassicurarsi, perché le sue dita smettono di restarsene ancorate alla maglietta e risalgono il collo, fino ad affondare tutte e dieci strettamente nei suoi lisci capelli neri.

Guiren si sporge, ci manca poco che gli si aggrappi addosso, mentre lo trascina e si fa trascinare in uno scambio di fiato e sospiri sottili, che li lascia entrambi senza respiro. C’è dentro tutta l’avidità inaspettata che sale a galla all’improvviso, gettando la sua timidezza alle spalle per dimostrare all’altro che lui è sicurissimo di quello che sta provando, e c’è la tensione che gli fa tremare le ginocchia e gli fa arricciare le dita dei piedi, come se già stesse sperimentando il massimo del piacere possibile. Ma come fa a crederci davvero? Come fa Guiren a convincersi che tutto questo non sia solo l’inizio di uno splendido e fin troppo realistico sogno, che si concluderà in un misero risveglio troppo bagnato e troppo frustante?

Ma è troppo reale il profilo netto dei denti che lasceranno un segno ben visibile e arrossato sulle sue labbra, le dita che tracciano solchi brucianti fra i suoi capelli e la sua schiena, il fiato rovente che gli rovescia sul viso tutte le parole che Taoyi vorrebbe sussurrargli in questo momento. È costretto a staccarsi perché di fiato comincia a mancarne a lui, a dirla tutta, e quasi gli gira la testa per la violenza di quell’appagamento che è arrivato tanto all’improvviso.

Taoyi se ne resta premuto contro la sua fronte e lo osserva, lo sguardo grigio che scivola sulle sue labbra arrossate – Guiren si sta mordendo il labbro inferiore, buon segno, significa che sta disperatamente trattenendosi dallo slanciarsi di nuovo su di lui – e soprattutto cerca il suo sguardo, ingiustamente celato sotto le palpebre socchiuse, sente il suo corpo flessuoso, che trema appena sotto i suoi palmi grandi e che vorrebbe si reggesse tutto contro il suo petto, per non perdersi uno solo dei suoi sussulti.

«Allo… allora? Come sta… procedendo la pro… l’esperimento? Cosa… com’è baciare un uomo?».

Lo sa che è una domanda imbarazzante, che dovrebbe fidarsi del suo istinto, che se Taoyi non avesse gradito glielo avrebbe fatto già capire ma Guiren non ci tiene a procedere alla cieca, vuole essere sicuro di quello che stanno facendo o è pronto a girare sui tacchi e abbandonare quell’appartamento prima di subito.

Taoyi sorride, un sorriso pericolosamente sull’orlo di una grassa risata, ed entrambe le sue mani gli circondano le spalle, in una carezza calda e pesante, mentre si sporge di nuovo su di lui e gli lascia un altro bacio leggerissimo sulla punta delle labbra, prima di esclamare: «Non posso parlare per tutta la categoria maschile ma baciare te è molto piacevole, Guiren».

La sua voce sa di troppe promesse inespresse ed è meravigliosamente roca, come se gli stesse cantando una canzone senza musica, tutta fatta di sottotesti e vezzeggiamenti, che lo fanno rabbrividire persino più delle sue mani contro le scapole, e Guiren sospira come se si fosse tolto un orribile peso allo stomaco, mentre sono le sue mani a risalire piano il petto di Taoyi e sfiorargli le spalle, fino ad agganciarsi alla sua nuca.

«Quindi se io volessi ricominciare…» sospira in un tremito estenuato e questa volta il suo sguardo castano è tutto e solo per lui e Taoyi riesce a vederla persino nella penombra imperante della sua stanza, la sua melodia silenziosa che intesse i suoi sguardi più assorti e che questa volta gli si spiega con molta più generosità, abbastanza perché possa ricavarne un’intera prima strofa per quella canzone che verrà.

È proprio Taoyi a slanciarsi questa volta ma è Guiren a socchiudere le labbra e accoglierlo in un morso affamato, mentre si lascia piegare all’indietro dalle sue mani, fino a spalmarsi contro il suo torace e non lasciare che nemmeno un filo d’aria si intrometta fra i loro corpi. Sente l’impatto delle costole contro le costole, il diaframma di Taoyi che spinge aria fuori e dentro i polmoni a un ritmo rapido ma cadenzato; sente il suo sapore aspro e forte contro la punta della lingua, mentre giocherella con la sua, e Guiren un po’ geme, maltrattandogli i capelli in una carezza impaziente.

La continuazione di quel bacio sarebbe inevitabile, visto il luogo in cui si trovano, ma la coordinazione braccia-gambe non è esattamente una specialità di Taoyi fuori dal palco e, no, urtare inavvertitamente tazze e bicchieri altrui non è un incidente che gli capita una tantum. Per questo quando si fa un po’ indietro, con l’intento di sedersi sul bordo del letto e tirarsi dietro anche Guiren, il rocker finisce per inciampare letteralmente nel materasso e ricaderci sopra in un tonfo sonoro.

Guiren dal canto suo se ne resta più di qualche secondo a sbaciucchiare nient’altro che aria, prima di rendersi conto che il rocker gli è scivolato drammaticamente via dalle mani, spalancare gli occhi, spostare lo sguardo da un lato all’alto della stanza e ritrovarlo… steso sul letto come una stella marina spiaggiata di fresco. Ci prova a restare serio ma tutta la tensione di qualche istante prima evapora come neve al sole e lui si ritrova a ridere, portandosi una mano alla bocca per non farlo troppo forte.

Taoyi sembra prenderla sportivamente o forse non gliene frega più di tanto di fare figuracce, perché sorride al suo indirizzo e poi solleva un piede, sempre restandosene a braccia e gambe allargate come se stesse prendendo il sole, e gli tocca un paio di volte il ginocchio, indicando con un cenno della testa il posto vuoto a fianco a lui.

«Comunque per riprendere le tue parole… se volessi ricominciare… sentiti libero di fare _tutto quello che vuoi_ …».

Guiren crede di non aver capito bene. Guiren smette di ridere, torna a farsi serissimo e sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, ben più che stordito, mentre il suo sguardo scorre sul corpo di Taoyi, sulla posa forse goffa ma assolutamente invitante in cui lo sta aspettando, la maglietta mezza sollevata che gli scopre porzioni generose della pancia muscolosa, e deve trattenersi dallo sfregarsi le mani.

Fare _tutto quello che vuole_?

Taoyi probabilmente è all’oscuro di tutto quello che Guiren può immaginarsi, se si mette d’impegno, soprattutto se gli offre cotanto panorama per ispirarsi. È forse la sua esitazione a mettere in allarme il rocker, che se ne sta ancora con la testa gettata all’indietro e lo sguardo grigio perso sulla spalliera del letto, perché dopo meno di un minuto si ritrova ad esclamare: «Anche se forse dovrei farmi una doccia, sono sudato da far schifo…».

«No… no… ti assicuro che vai benissimo così…».

La voce di Guiren gli arriva ben chiara, insieme alla sensazione del materasso che geme e si piega sotto un nuovo peso che si aggiunge sopra di lui, e si ritrova il ragazzo a gattonargli sopra, mentre si sfila prima una scarpa e poi l’altra a colpi di tallone, fino a sovrastarlo, puntellato sui palmi e sulle ginocchia. È una visione a dir poco deliziosa e Taoyi non si trattiene dal sollevare un braccio e sfiorargli quella porzione di collo e di petto che spunta appena fuori dalla camicia, prima di seguire con la punta dell’indice il percorso dritto dei suoi bottoni.

Guiren sospira appena, compiendo un ultimo, sacrosanto sforzo di lucidità, mentre flette piano le braccia e si avvicina al viso di Taoyi, prima di fermarsi e spiegare, con la vergogna che lo costringe a voltare la faccia: «Non hai bisogno di farti la doccia… devo dire che mi… mi piace questo tuo… odore che hai addosso dopo un concerto…».

Guiren ha una mezza idea di morire di imbarazzo ma due dita di Taoyi gli raggiungono il mento, costringendolo gentilmente a voltarsi, finché non ha di nuovo i suoi occhi castani tutti per sé e, dallo sguardo che gli lancia, Guiren ha una sola certezza ben fissa in mente: deve sbrigarsi o rischierà veramente per morirgli addosso nel modo più indegno possibile. Si piega sui gomiti, attirato dal corpo di Taoyi come il ferro da una calamita, gli si accoccola contro le costole e le ossa sporgenti delle anche e questa volta i suoi baci si fanno più lenti, più meditati ma solo perché non può concentrarsi soltanto sulla sua bocca meravigliosa.

Taoyi le avverte, le dita di Guiren sempre meno timide, che sanno con sicurezza dove agganciarsi, risalgono sotto la maglietta già sollevata per metà e gli sfiorano la pelle ancora calda in carezze ampie, a palmi aperti per non perdersi un solo rilievo dei suoi muscoli e delle sue ossa.

E più in basso i suoi fianchi sono intrappolati fra le sue cosce – può apprezzarne appena la morbidezza attraverso il tessuto spesso dei suoi jeans e dei pantaloni chiari di Guiren – che lo stringono appena, perché il ragazzo sta bene attento a non sfiorarlo troppo e troppo a fondo, quasi volesse rimandargli l’inevitabile contatto con tutta l’evidenza del suo entusiasmo a un tempo il più distante possibile nel futuro. Per ora Taoyi lo lascia fare, in serafica attesa, curioso di vedere come l’altro gestirà la situazione.

E poi Guiren lo scopre completamente, finché la maglietta non si incastra sotto le ascelle e a quel punto lui solleva le braccia, lasciandosi spogliare senza battere ciglio. Il ragazzo dai capelli rossicci si sente quasi a disagio quando se lo ritrova sotto di sé a fissarlo, silenziosamente, senza intervenire, come se si stesse mettendo in mostra davanti ai suoi occhi – ed effettivamente ciò che vede vale la pena di essere mostrato eccome.

Se ne accorge quasi per caso, mentre le sue dita febbrili e impazienti risalgono i bicipiti muscolosi e il profilo dritto delle spalle che di pavoneggiarsi a Taoyi importa molto poco in questo momento: è il suo sguardo grigio a metterlo sulla direzione giusta.

Lo sta osservando. Taoyi sta registrando ogni suo movimento, sta mandando a memoria tutto quello che Guiren gli sta facendo, associando ogni tocco alla piacevole sensazione che si diffonde sotto pelle in ondate di calore concentrico, che piano piano si allargano fino a raggiungergli il petto e la pancia. Guiren si sente quasi sotto l’esame di quello sguardo indagatore ma assurdamente la cosa invece di irretirlo sembra renderlo più baldanzoso, quasi sfidarlo a dimostrargli che lì, in quella posizione, il più esperto fra i due è proprio lui.

Eppure l’esitazione torna a farsi feroce sotto le sue dita, mentre gli accarezza la pancia e nella penombra scivola oltre l’ombelico, fino a incagliarsi sull’orlo dei jeans. Lo sa benissimo cosa vorrebbe fare, Guiren, e Taoyi lo intuisce dal modo in cui si morde il labbro e il suo sguardo castano schizza dal suo petto al suo viso e lì resta, sospeso come la richiesta che sta per porgli.

«Fermami… se qualcosa non ti va o… non ti piace… per favore fermami…».

Il sospiro stridulo che gli rivolge è venato di una sofferenza sottile, la sofferenza che Guiren prova a restargli così vicino e sentirsi così spaventato, perché è già successo, perché essere respinti è un trauma che resta a sedimentare sul fondo dello stomaco e gli ricorda tutto il dolore di essere allontanati proprio da chi più si ama. È a quel punto che Taoyi si muove, finalmente, gli afferra un polso e piano, molto piano, avvicina la sua mano al viso, finché non poggia le labbra nell’incavo del palmo, in un bacio leggero e adorante.

Lo sguardo grigio resta però vigile su di lui, di sotto le palpebre socchiuse, e lo fa tremare persino più di quel bacio, di quelle labbra che si spostano lungo il suo polso, seguendo il verso della vena bluastra che balena appena sottopelle, e si fermano lì dove ricomincia il bordo stropicciato della manica.

«Non voglio fermarti. Mi piace quello che stai facendo…».

C’è una punta di divertimento nella voce roca di Taoyi ma assolutamente benevolo, che rassicura Guiren e lo fa annuire un paio di volte, prima di concludere: «Perfetto! Cioè… cioè va bene ma se qualcosa…».

«Te lo farò sapere, non ti preoccupare» sussurra Taoyi, venendogli incontro, e poi la sua mano risale piano lungo il braccio di Guiren, fino a raggiungere lo scollo della camicia e manomettere due bottoni, creandosi quello spazio che gli basta per infilare la mano sotto il tessuto e accarezzargli la pelle calda e sudata quasi quanto la sua. Gli sfiora un capezzolo, quasi per caso, e lo sente fremere contro i polpastrelli e socchiudere gli occhi, mentre ricomincia a giocare con i suoi bottoni, fino ad aprirgli completamente la camicia.

È a quel punto che Guiren smette di trattenersi e lo raggiunge, mentre le sue mani grandi gli accarezzano la vita e si premono sulla sua schiena, spingendolo a sdraiarsi completamente contro il suo torace, pelle nuda su pelle nuda. Sospira quasi di sollievo, a quel contatto, mentre la sua bocca non si riunisce a quella di Taoyi ma scende più in basso e comincia a lambirgli il collo in un bacio lento, prima di trasformarsi in una lappata che segue il verso della giugulare e strappa persino al rocker un brivido, che si ripercuote fino ai fianchi. È lì che le cosce di Guiren continuano a stringerlo, ancora più forte, intrappolandolo nel movimento quasi ossessivo delle sue anche, e Taoyi gli va incontro, strusciandosi contro lo spessore impicciante del cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.

È piacevole quell’ingombro prepotente che sente premergli contro l’inguine e scontrarsi col suo in un movimento gemello, che lo lascia impaziente e desideroso di approfondire quel contatto, tanto che le sue dita si inerpicano sui fianchi di Guiren e affondano nelle sue natiche tonde e tese dallo sforzo, spingendoselo ancora più vicino. Le mani di Guiren smettono di temporeggiare sull’orlo dei suoi pantaloni, a quel punto, e si spostano veloci, febbrili e sicure sulla fibbia della sua cintura, la fanno saltare aiutandosi con la sola pressione dell’indice, sganciano il bottone e fanno scivolare in basso la cerniera senza incespicare neanche in un movimento.

E poi Taoyi lo sente, sente Guiren trattenere il fiato contro di lui come se si preparasse a fare un tuffo, e solo un istante dopo insinuare la sua mano non nei pantaloni ma direttamente sotto i boxer, scavalcando l’elastico con il palmo caldo premuto contro la sua pancia. Il verso gutturale che gli scappa dalla gola è di puro apprezzamento, mentre le dita nodose di Guiren lo afferrano con una risolutezza insospettabile in cotanto ammasso di timidezza, ma qui non si tratta di essere pudici, si tratta di dargli piacere e il ragazzo è ben determinato a dimostrargli che il suo esperimento sta avendo successo.

Taoyi freme, di un entusiasmo tranquillo che si riversa nelle dita ancora affondate in una natica di Guiren e nella mano che gli circonda la nuca in una carezza pesante, mentre sono le sue labbra a risalirgli il collo e in un morso leggero impossessarsi di un lobo del suo orecchio. Quel gesto, il calore opprimente della punta della sua lingua che gli solletica la pelle, il suo fiato caldo contro la guancia e le sue mani che lo stringono con forza, come a chiedergli di non fermarsi, non allontanarsi, rendono Guiren ancora più audace e la sua mano comincia a muoversi, liberando l’altro di tutto il tessuto che può essere d’impiccio.

Sente tutta l’eccitazione di Taoyi contro il palmo che sfrega piano ma a fondo, la sente crescere e rispondere con entusiasmo alle sue carezze e alla sua preoccupazione, e più i suoi polpastrelli lo tormentano, più scivolano senza ostacoli. Gli piace dannatamente scoprire tutto ciò che Taoyi ancora tiene in serbo per lui, vorrebbe staccarsi da lui, scendere più in basso, giocare ad estenuarlo non più solo con le dita ma anche con la bocca, solo per sentirlo cedere contro la punta della sua lingua, ma non lo fa.

Si volta, invece, si districa dai suoi baci umidi contro la mascella solo per cercare il suo sguardo grigio e trovarlo, sempre lì che lo osserva di sottecchi. Gli fa quasi rabbia – come fa a restare così impassibile in volto mentre sotto la cintura è tutt’altro che addormentato, proprio non lo sa – ma Taoyi ha un modo tutto suo di affrontare anche le situazioni più piacevoli e gli sorride, un sorriso estatico di quelli che sfodererebbe se fosse sul palco, nel pieno di una delle sue migliori esibizioni.

Adesso Guiren capisce fino in fondo cosa intendeva, quando diceva che le sensazioni che provava facendo musica erano molto particolari, lo capisce ancora di più dal modo in cui la sua mano gli scompiglia i capelli tirandoselo contro il viso e la sua lingua gli affonda nella bocca, giocando con il suo affanno e mischiandolo al proprio, roco di promesse inespresse e di voglia.

E Guiren reagisce con entusiasmo, si struscia contro il suo fianco, mentre la sua mano riprende a lavorare a un ritmo più sostenuto, mentre fa roteare il pollice sulla pelle umida e tesa, nel disperato tentativo di indurlo a scomporsi un po’ di più. E in effetti Taoyi si scompone, abbandona i panni dell’osservatore in attesa ma non nel senso che Guiren si sarebbe aspettato, perché non è la sua voce a piegarsi in un miagolio di approvazione, è la mano premuta sul suo bacino a scivolargli sotto la camicia, circondare un fianco e poi raggiungergli la patta dei pantaloni, in una mossa che sembra l’esatta replica della sua solo… più sadicamente lenta.

Guiren ansima, prima ancora che il palmo grande e ruvido di Taoyi lo raggiunga, afferrandolo con forza insieme a tutta la stoffa dell’intimo e costringendolo a gettare la testa all’indietro nel tentativo di dominarsi. Taoyi lo tocca come se volesse imprimersi nella memoria ogni dettaglio delle sue forme e il suo tocco è grezzo e curioso di giocare con un corpo così simile al suo. Guiren mentirebbe se dicesse che non ha temuto, che non ha avuto paura che l’altro si sarebbe ritirato all’improvviso, quando si fosse reso conto fino in fondo che si trovava pur sempre a letto con un uomo ma Taoyi sa benissimo cosa sta facendo, lo sa anche mentre prova a imitare i movimenti di Guiren sulla sua pelle, senza ancora sapere bene cosa gli piaccia.

E poi si preme con la bocca contro il suo orecchio e gli sussurra, così all’improvviso che quasi gli fa perdere l’equilibrio: «Ti piace così… o devo cambiare qualcosa?».

La voce di Taoyi è affannata e divertita e Guiren trattiene un gemito sommesso e la voglia di dirgli che se continua a sussurrargli parole in quel modo, non avrà bisogno di altri aiuti per capitolare seduta stante, ma si limita a deglutire pesantemente e voltarsi, premendo la fronte contro la sua solo per rispondergli un ansimante: «Per favore… toccami… toccami direttamente… e più forte…».

Taoyi sorride, lasciandogli un bacio a fior di labbra, e la sua mano scavalca il bordo degli slip e lo scopre completamente, impugnandolo con decisione e, dannazione, Guiren per poco non ci muore sulle sue labbra, tremando violentemente nella sua presa, mentre avverte i calli sulle sue dita percorrerlo dalla base alla punta e togliergli ogni voglia di essere prudente.

«Sei bravo… molto bravo…» sussurra Taoyi e gli lascia un bacio sulla punta del naso e all’angolo della bocca, inarcandosi sotto i suoi tocchi e andando incontro al movimento sostenuto del suo polso, e Guiren si scioglie in un sorriso tremulo che dovrebbe essere imbarazzato ma è solo esaltato dalla voglia.

«Anche tu… non sei male… per essere un principiante…» la voce di Guiren si piega in un miagolio alto, mentre il rocker – quasi ispirato da quel complimento – mima con il polpastrello del pollice una mossa particolarmente azzeccata sulla punta della sua erezione, spedendogli una serie di brividi elettrici e devastanti lungo la colonna vertebrale, fino alle ginocchia, e Guiren deve ringraziare di essere disteso o sarebbe già crollato per terra.

«Imparo dal maestro…» lo prende in giro Taoyi e le dita ancora premute sulla sua nuca si spostano in avanti, gli accarezzano la mascella e Guiren volta il viso abbastanza perché gli raggiungano le labbra e lui possa lambire l’indice e il medio con la punta della lingua, prima di afferrare le prime due falangi e stringerle fra i denti, ma piano. Taoyi la capisce tutta l’allusione di quella mossa, non c’è bisogno che Guiren cominci anche a succhiare avidamente come se fosse impegnato su _altro_ , perché il rocker reagisca sotto di lui e contro la sua mano, sempre più teso e impaziente di affondare nella stretta precisa e implacabile della sua mano da artista.

E capisce anche altro, Taoyi, mentre soffia contro l’orecchio dell’altro un: «Ti piace… sentirmi parlare…?» che il bofonchiato e quasi incomprensibile «Sì…» conferma con fin troppo entusiasmo e Guiren sta quasi per staccarsi e replicare che, per quanto gli riguarda, il rocker può anche scandirgli tutta la lista della spesa nelle orecchie, in quel momento sarebbe più devastante di qualsiasi sensualissimo ed elaborato dirty talking possa mai passargli per la testa.

«Perché mi stavo chiedendo… quale sarebbe l’accordo giusto per… iniziare quella canzone sui tuoi occhi…».

Taoyi non può dire che non trovi decisamente appagante vedere il modo in cui il corpo di Guiren si contorce e freme contro il suo, persino all’accenno di un gruppo di note da sistemare sullo spartito, ma la situazione si fa decisamente più rovente, quando in una mossa particolarmente entusiasta dei fianchi, Guiren gli si fa vicinissimo in uno scontro casuale di pelle tesa contro pelle tesa e nocche che sbattono contro nocche.

Taoyi neanche ci pensa su troppo e gli va incontro, tornando a cercare quel contatto casuale, e tanto basta a Guiren per scostare la mano quel tanto da continuare a giocare con la sua eccitazione e permettere a entrambi di strusciarsi uno contro l’altro, in una frizione lenta e umida che li spoglia degli ultimi brandelli di lucidità residui. Guiren ha caldo e la camicia incastrata sulle braccia sudate dovrebbe dargli un fastidio mostruoso ma tutto ciò che sente è Taoyi, il suo odore, il sapore della sue dita contro il palato, la sua mano forte che lo sollecita con estrema dolcezza, la sua pelle caldissima e umida contro la sua. E Taoyi si consuma contro il suo sguardo castano, finalmente fisso solo su di lui, perso in null’altro che ammirare i loro corpi così vicini da urtarsi e quasi confondersi l’uno nell’altro, finché lui stesso non solleva un ginocchio e lo preme contro il bacino di Guiren, facendoselo quasi cadere addosso.

È a quel punto che la bocca di Guiren si spalanca attorno alle sue dita e fa scappare un gemito alto, che si perde nel calore improvviso che macchia la mano di Taoyi e nel tremito violento che fa sussultare i suoi fianchi, come in preda a una scossa elettrica. Quasi gli crolla addosso, mentre Taoyi, la mano finalmente libera, si aggrappa forte alla sua spalla e si rilascia tutto contro la sua pancia in un lamento basso e soddisfatto, e lo sguardo di Guiren segue l’inarcarsi perfetto della sua schiena, come quello grigio del rocker ha fatto con i suoi fremiti più violenti, finché non resta nient’altro che quiete e l’ansimare basso di entrambi.

Taoyi è il primo a riprendersi ma resta immobile, crogiolandosi nel calore del corpo di Guiren, che gli grava addosso e lancia occhiate caute a loro due, alla stanza ancora immersa nella penombra, si rassicura nella stretta consolante della mano ancora posata sulla sua spalla nuda, e poi si azzarda a guardare più in basso, al punto dove le sue anche sono ancora premute contro quelle del rocker, finché non si ferma sulla sua stessa mano.

«Io… uh… dovrei… hai un fazzoletto per caso…?» mormora imbarazzato, sollevando il braccio e allontanandolo da entrambi. Taoyi però sorride languidamente e struscia appena la nuca contro il materasso, sospirando un divertito: «Ci sarebbe una scatola sul comodino ma puoi… anche pulirti sul lenzuolo, non c’è problema».

A conclusione di quelle parole, stacca la sua di mano e fa per premerla contro le suddette lenzuola ma Guiren si stacca con lo scatto felino di un gatto a cui hanno pestato la coda e: «No ma… no, non va bene, aspetta!» borbotta, gattonando alla meno peggio verso il comodino su una mano sola, prima di afferrare la scatola, che troneggia mezza vuota di fianco a una lampada spenta e una serie di carte appallottolate malamente.

«Ecco, tieni» conclude, un tono di voce quasi premuroso in mezzo all’affanno che lentamente si spegne, e strappa un paio di veline per sé, prima di lanciare il resto della scatola al rocker, che la lascia ricadere a fianco alla sua testa e poi imita i suoi movimenti.

«Io… uhm… spero che ti sia piaciuto…».

Guiren gli lancia un’occhiata incerta, raggomitolandosi di fianco a lui, e si sente un po’ stupido a fare una domanda che dovrebbe essere retorica, viste le reazioni entusiaste del suo compagno, ma ne ha passate abbastanza per sapere che dietro la più genuina delle reazioni fisiche ci possono essere motivazioni tutt’altro che lineari e oneste.

Taoyi non risponde, non subito. Solleva il capo, ancora mezzo disteso sul letto, e poi si volta su un fianco, allungando la mano e afferrando l’altro per il polso, per attirarlo più vicino a sé. Guiren si lascia prendere, striscia sulle lenzuola umide e spiegazzate e gli si accoccola di lato, la camicia incollata alla schiena e ai gomiti e i pantaloni ancora slacciati che minacciano di scivolare giù dai fianchi, né Taoyi è in condizioni migliori, anche se gli verrebbe da dire che quel ragazzo sembra uscito da una sfilata di moda persino mentre se ne sta mezzo nudo a riprendere fiato di fronte a lui.

E poi una mano grande di Taoyi gli sfiora i capelli, glieli scosta piano, incollati come sono alla fronte, e le sue dita seguono il verso della sua colonna vertebrale, facendolo rabbrividire appena, mentre: «Sì che mi è piaciuto. Tu mi piaci, Guiren» afferma, a voce bassa ma diretto, quasi brutale nella semplicità con cui gli distende davanti quella verità che avrebbe potuto lasciare affidata solo ai gesti.

Guiren arrossisce – e come non può? Di dichiarazioni non ne ha ricevute molte in vita sua e sono tutte state alquanto… deprimenti – ma poi cerca la mano dell’altro, che se ne sta oziosamente abbandonata alla base della sua schiena, e la stringe, ricevendone in cambio una stretta gemella, dita che si incastrano perfettamente fra le dita e non accennano a mollare la presa.

«Anche tu… anche tu mi piaci parecchio… Taoyi» sospira ma il suo sguardo castano temporeggia, schizza in giro, prima di fissarsi su un punto preciso fra il naso e le labbra del rocker. Ma figurarsi se Taoyi gli lascia tregua così facilmente: la sua mano libera scivola sotto il collo e due dita gentili gli sollevano il mento, finché le sue iridi grigie sono tutto ciò che Guiren riesce a distinguere nella penombra e tutto ciò che vuole continuare a fissare, nonostante la vergogna.

«Però?».

Che sia lui a introdurre l’abbozzo di quell’obiezione, Guiren non se lo aspetta ma decide di cogliere l’occasione al volo e non lasciarsi rimpianti alle spalle, visto che questa sembra la notte della chiarezza, tanto vale andare fino in fondo.

«Però… suppongo che ora la prova sia finita…».

«Tu non sei una prova, Guiren. Sei una persona. Una persona che trovo dannatamente interessante… e mi piaci. E mi piacerebbe continuare a farci compagnia in questo modo» scandisce lentamente Taoyi, senza mai staccare lo sguardo da Guiren, che vorrebbe pure sapere dove lo trova tutto il coraggio per essere tanto sfacciato. Il rocker gli direbbe che di coraggio non ne ha per niente, non è quello il punto, è che è cresciuto così, è abituato a mettere le carte in tavola, prendere o lasciare, non ci sono vie di mezzo.

«… e fuori di qui?» lo interroga Guiren, la mano stretta con ancora più forza nella sua, ché lui nei dubbi ci sguazza quasi per partito preso, ormai, e con la linearità non ci è mai andato d’accordo. Meglio prepararsi al tradimento che soffrire ogni volta per la sorpresa, no?

«Fuori di qui possiamo essere tutto quello che ti fa sentire a tuo agio. Vuoi tenermi per mano? Basta che prendi la mia. Vuoi che ci comportiamo da semplici amici? Non sarò certo io a costringerti a fare qualcosa che ti mette a disagio».

Taoyi è cieco nella sua libertà, Guiren si rende conto ora fino in fondo che non si sbagliava quando, quasi istintivamente, gli aveva associato quelle qualità. Taoyi certe volte gli dà persino l’impressione di essere ignaro di come vanno le cose nel mondo reale o di fregarsene altamente pur sapendolo, e questo da un lato gli fa paura: ha il sentito timore che, libero com’è, prima o poi gli sfuggirà dalle dita quando si sarà stancato della sua monotonia, e svolazzerà altrove.

Però Taoyi gli piace anche da morire e in questo momento i dubbi si inceneriscono, di fronte all’evidenza splendente del suo sguardo grigio, che si è posato su di lui molte più volte di quante non ne potrebbe immaginare, con molta più adorazione e meno distacco di quanto la sua scarsa autostima non gli lascerebbero supporre.

«Oh… oh va bene… mi piace… mi piace come proposta» conclude Guiren, rendendosi conto che il rocker sta ancora aspettando una risposta, e poi appoggia la testa sul braccio ripiegato, restandosene a fissarlo quasi incantato. Poi deve accorgersi che forse si è ficcato in una situazione imbarazzante, perché si riprende immediatamente e: «E quindi… uh… cosa facciamo ora…?» borbotta, mordendosi confusamente un labbro.

«Possiamo dormire» biascica Taoyi in uno sbadiglio falsamente esasperato, e lo circonda con entrambe le braccia, stringendoselo contro come se fosse un morbido cuscino.

«Oppure… possiamo continuare a conoscerci meglio…».

Quel sussurro contro il suo orecchio sembra risvegliare entrambi, nonostante l’orario tardo e la stanchezza che dovrebbe essere specialmente padrona del corpo e della mente del rocker. Guiren si adagia in quell’abbraccio ma le sue mani corrono ai fianchi di Taoyi e li stringono, mentre con una voce in cui l’imbarazzo maschera un’insospettabile intraprendenza, replica a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra: «Se mi dici così… io non dormo più…».

Taoyi sorride nella penombra e lo bacia come se gli stesse facendo una promessa. Qualcuno una volta gli ha detto che nella sua vita non c’è spazio per altro che per la musica, la sua eterna fidanzata ufficiale per cui gli altri non sono tradimenti ma solo amicizie momentanee da lasciarsi alle spalle. Forse aveva ragione, perché non c’è attimo delle sue giornate che non sia impegnato a sistemare note su uno spartito, fisico o mentale che sia, ma il problema è che c’è tantissima musica anche in Guiren.

Ce n’è nelle sue mani che si fanno sicure ogni volta che il desiderio prende possesso dei suoi gesti, ce n’è nella sua voce che si lascia suonare dal tocco grezzo e curioso delle sue dita lunghe; ce n’è nel suo sguardo, che lo osserva di sottecchi mentre si baciano e che adesso osserva solo lui.

E Taoyi ha tutte le intenzioni di scoprirselo tutto, quello spartito melodioso che è rimasto inascoltato troppo a lungo. D’altronde tutto è musica e quella di Guiren sembra essere davvero bella.


End file.
